Mariage, rumeurs et scandale
by Ellana-san
Summary: Penez un frère soucieux pour l'avenir de sa soeur, une fille qui en marre de passer pour la célibataire de service, et un colonel toujours prêt à rendre service, ça nous donne...ben vous n'avez qu'à lire! Sam/Jack ship.


_**note de l'auteur:**_Hello! C'est de nouveau moi! Alors, ceci estmon premier essai de postage de fiction ensolo, parce que j'ai **enfin **internet.alors, j'espère que vous aimerez!

SAM/JACK (ça en devient fatiguant de préciser, lol)

Mariage, rumeur, et scandale. 

Sam raccrocha le téléphone d'un geste rageur. Laissant son regard dériver vers le reste de son labo, elle chercha activement une solution. Elle ne pouvait pas se défiler. Pas cette fois, elle avait promis à son frère qu'elle viendrait. Ok, par le passé ça ne l'avait jamais gênée mais là, si elle n'y allait pas, sa famille entière la renierait. Elle se surprit à penser que se ne serait pas un mal, mais se reprit assez vite. C'était sa famille, après tout, elle pouvait bien leur consacrer une petite journée de rien du tout. Ce n'était que le mariage de sa cousine, elle avait fait exploser un soleil, elle pouvait surmonter ça. Elle avait une robe qui ferait très bien l'affaire pour la cérémonie, tout ce qui lui manquait, c'était un cavalier.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, un cavalier présentable, elle en avait deux en tête. Pour une soirée, un d'entre eux pouvait bien lui rendre ce service, non ? Forte de cette résolution, elle se dirigea vers le mess. En fait, elle aurait déjà dû les y rejoindre depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes et si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle allait encore avoir droit au discours concernant le fait qu'elle travaillait trop.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle débarquait dans le mess. Repérant ses amis, installés dans un coin de la salle, elle plaqua un sourire factice sur son visage. Elle allait devoir les prendre par ruse, sinon, ils trouveraient un prétexte quelconque pour se défiler. Elle devait à tout prix coincer Daniel, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. Elle l'aurait bien proposé à Jack mais ça aurait pu entraîner une situation embarrassante parce qu'ambiguë. Elle se dirigea tranquillement vers eux, attrapant un plateau repas au passage.

Arrivée près de la table, elle se força à paraître calme, le sourire n'ayant toujours pas quitté ses lèvres. Teal'c la salua d'un signe de tête alors qu'elle s'asseyait.

« Vous êtes encore en retard, Carter. »

Le sourire de Sam se figea, à la limite du rictus. Super, il était de mauvaise humeur. Dans ces cas là, l'expérience lui avait appris qu'il valait mieux y aller en douceur…et en féminité aussi. Elle s'appliqua à prendre un air désolé et des yeux de chien battu.

« Désolée, mon colonel. J'étais au téléphone avec mon frère. »

Le flash de culpabilité qui passa sur le visage du militaire n'échappa pas à Sam, pas plus que le sourire penaud qu'il lui lança. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir réprimandée, ça la fit presque rire. C'était si simple de jouer avec les hommes ! Elle lui sourit chaleureusement, après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était hautement manipulable. Et en plus, il était craquant quand il prenait cet air d'enfant coupable.

Elle s'intéressa de plus près à la conversation en cours, il fallait trouver un moyen d'amener Daniel à accepter de l'accompagner. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu avouer carrément qu'elle avait besoin d'un cavalier et que c'était une question de vie ou de mort mais, outre le fait que se serait diablement humiliant, ça aurait été aussi beaucoup moins drôle.

_« C'est sûr que vu comme ça, c'est très simple ! Mais en même temps, à part vous personne n'a cette opinion là ! »_

_« Et bien c'est un tort. »_

Sam se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, ces deux là ne changeraient jamais. Il fallait toujours qu'ils se disputent, c'était leur façon de communiquer. Elle laissa Jack et Daniel continuer encore un peu avant de décider que ça ne l'aiderait pas à résoudre son problème. Il fallait orienter la conversation sur quelque chose d'autre. Une idée lumineuse lui traversa l'esprit.

« Hé, Danny ! Vous avez fini la traduction des ruines de 586 ? »

Elle savoura l'effet qu'eut sa petite intervention. D'abord, le fait qu'elle ait interrompu leur discussion les laissa perplexes, ensuite Daniel se sentit mal à l'aise parce qu'elle savait très bien qu'il peinait à finir. Ou à commencer, ça dépendait du point de vue…

« Hum…Non, mais je ne suis pas vraiment spécialiste de la civilisation Perse… »

« Non, c'est pas vrai ! Le grand Daniel Jackson n'est pas omniscient ? »

Sam se dépêcha d'enchaîner. Si elle permettait à Daniel de répondre au colonel, la dispute reprendrait et elle n'en sortirait jamais.

« La Perse, c'est un sujet passionnant, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle faillit exploser de rire devant la tête du colonel. A coup sûr, il envisageait de l'envoyer passer un scanner à l'infirmerie. Elle s'empressa de lui adresser un sourire en coin et un coup d'œil aguicheur qui semblèrent le rassurer quelque peu sur son état mental.

« Euh…Oui, je suppose. »

L'archéologue semblait aussi surpris que Jack. Il avait des doutes, c'était mauvais. Il était temps de ferrer le poisson, elle prit une voix innocente.

« Ma cousine a écrit sa thèse sur la Perse quand elle a passé son doctorat. »

« C'est vrai ? »

Sam retint un rire satisfait. Le poisson avait mordu à l'hameçon ! Elle croqua distraitement dans une pomme.

« Moui. Vous devriez la rencontrer, je suis sûre qu'elle serait heureuse de vous aider. C'est quelqu'un de très serviable. »

Elle évita de préciser qu'elle serait surtout très occupée par le fait qu'elle serait en train de se marier. Et aussi que Beth réagissait très mal sous pression et risquait fort de l'envoyer paître. Elle sourit en constatant qu'il avait l'air très intéressé.

« Vous croyez que c'est possible ? »

Possible ? C'était même obligatoire ! Si Sam avait pu elle se serait applaudie.

« Bien sûr ! Justement, je dois la voir samedi. Vous devriez venir avec moi. »

« Samedi… »

« Oui, je vais à un mariage, mais ça fait rien ! Vous me servirez de cavalier ! »

Sam se mordit la langue, elle avait été trop pressée. Beaucoup trop pressée. Sans compter la tête que faisait Jack ! On lui aurait annoncé que la Terre allait être détruite dans cinq seconde qu'il n'aurait pas réagi autrement. Il semblait à la fois blessé et inquiet que son choix se soit porté sur Daniel. Elle tenta le sourire charmeur mais ça échoua lamentablement. Il semblait imperméable à toute intervention extérieure maintenant. Peut-être qu'elle avait fait une minuscule erreur technique en invitant Daniel…

« Oh, désolé Sam, samedi j'ai une conférence… »

Menteur ! Il n'avait rien de prévu, elle le savait très bien. Mais il avait dû surprendre le regard meurtrier de Jack et elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de faire passer son instinct de survie avant son amitié pour elle. Bon, ben la question était réglée. Elle n'allait pas demander au colonel maintenant qu'il était en colère, donc elle devrait supporter les perpétuelles remarques sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas encore mariée et bien entendu les regards faussement désolés sur sa « situation ». De toute façon, elle s'en serait voulue de ne pas alimenter les ragots au sein de la famille. De qui auraient-ils bien pu parler pendant les longues soirées d'hiver, sinon de la pauvre petite Sammy, incapable de trouver et de garder un homme. Un jour, sa tante avait même eu le culot de lui demander si elle était homosexuelle avant de lui affirmer que si tel était le cas, ça ne la dérangeait pas, que la fille d'une de ses amies l'était et qu'elle serait ravie de les présenter. Pff, ça serait vraiment grave si sa famille la reniait ?

« Si vous avez besoin d'un cavalier, Jack n'a qu'à y aller avec vous. Il me disait justement, avant que vous n'arriviez, qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire de son week-end… »

Autant pour la discrétion et la subtilité de la remarque. Elle tourna néanmoins la tête vers Jack, incapable de décider si elle devait nier ou pas, mais attentive à sa réponse qui vint au bout d'un silence gêné.

« En fait, je vous ai dit que j'allais pêcher. »

« C'est pareil, Jack. On va pas chipoter sur les mots. Donc, vous y allez avec elle, oui ou non ? »

Humiliée, elle était humiliée. Pour un peu, elle se serait crue à l'école maternelle. Sans compter que le regard du colonel se rapprochait plus de la pitié et de la gêne qu'autre chose.

« Elle ne m'a pas invité, Daniel. »

La remarque n'était pas dénuée d'amusement. Il semblait beaucoup plus calme à présent. Sam s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche quand Daniel répondit à sa place. Elle n'était pas muette, depuis quand était-il son porte parole ?

« Jack, ce n'est pas moi qu'elle voulait, c'était vous. Et si vous n'êtes pas assez adultes pour être franc l'un envers l'autre, et bien je vais l'être pour vous deux. »

Sam lança un regard paniqué à Jack. Il fallait qu'il donne une réponse maintenant parce qu'elle se doutait de ce que Daniel pourrait dire en prétendant agir pour leur bien. Et ça ne leur en ferait aucun. Enfin si, peut-être éventuellement que ça pourrait leur faire du bien mais…Ahr ! Il ne fallait pas penser ce genre de truc dans le mess !!! Bon, allez, autant finir de s'humilier un bon coup…

« En fait, mon colonel, j'ai vraiment besoin de quelqu'un pour m'accompagner. Mais si vous avez déjà prévu d'aller pêcher… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et ajouta un regard implorant. Ce n'était pas comme si elle s'aplatissait réellement, elle ne faisait que faire semblant pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait. C'était une tactique comme une autre. Et puis, au diable l'avarice, elle rajouta un léger sourire en coin. Le genre auquel il ne pouvait pas résister. Ce dont elle eut une nouvelle fois la preuve quand il toussota, cachant à grande peine son embarras. Il ne pourrait plus refuser maintenant.

« Je suppose que les poissons peuvent attendre un week-end de plus… »

Sam lui sourit chaleureusement avant de le remercier et de s'excuser pour retourner travailler. Elle comptait l'éviter au maximum, histoire qu'il n'ait pas l'opportunité de changer d'avis.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sam étouffa son rire dans sa coupe de champagne. Ok, jusqu'ici, tout ce passait plutôt bien. La cérémonie s'était bien passée, il n'y avait pas eu de scandale, la mariée ne s'était pas enfuie, le marié ne s'était pas trompé de prénom…bref, tout allait bien.

Elle se rendit compte que c'était peut-être un peu prématuré de dire ça, la réception venait juste de commencer et à son grand malheur, sa famille venait juste de s'apercevoir qu'elle était accompagnée. Cependant, elle devait admettre que le colonel était parfait. Non seulement, -et c'était étonnant- Marc et lui s'entendaient comme larrons en foire, mais en plus, il répondait aux questions de ses diverses tantes et cousines avec humour et bonne volonté. Il n'avait même pas pipé quand elle l'avait présenté comme son petit ami. Certes, elle allait devoir se suicider plus tard, mais…ça en vaudrait le coup.

« Sam ?! »

L'appel de son frère la sortit de ses pensées et elle sut, rien qu'au regard implorant que Jack lui lança, qu'elle avait raté quelque chose d'important.

« Quoi ? »

L'incertitude perça dans son ton, et ça l'agaça. Comme Marc ne semblait pas disposé à répéter sa question, elle se tourna vers sa belle-sœur. Virginie la dévisagea avant de répéter.

« Marc voulait savoir si Jacob venait. Et, va savoir pourquoi, Jack a craché son champagne sur moi. »

Effectivement, ça expliquait pourquoi sa robe était mouillée. Elle entendit Jack marmonner un vague désolé, mais elle ne fit pas vraiment attention, réfléchissant à ce que la question impliquait. Evidemment, elle avait fait passer l'invitation à son père. Mais ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles, donc…

« Je ne crois pas, non. »

Marc grogna, et elle ne voulut pas savoir si c'était de déception ou de joie. Jack effleura son bras pour attirer son attention, et elle tourna bien volontiers la tête.

« Sam ? Vous 'croyez' juste ? »

Houlà ! Marc avait bien fait son boulot ! Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques heures pour parvenir à l'effrayer. En même temps, elle pouvait difficilement lui reprocher de ne pas vouloir voir son père. Elle doutait fort qu'il soit ravi de trouver Jack à son bras en pleine réunion de famille. En fait, il y avait de bonnes chances pour que ça lui provoque une crise cardiaque. Un sourire apparut brusquement sur ses lèvres. Tout allait trop bien pour qu'une telle catastrophe arrive…

« J'en suis sûre, Jack. Il ne viendra pas. »

Le coup des prénoms était autre chose qu'elle appréciait ce soir. S'appeler par leur prénom respectif ajouté à l'ambiance de la soirée créait entre eux une sorte d'intimité. Elle était consciente que ça disparaîtrait à la fin de la soirée mais pour l'instant, elle se sentait un peu comme Cendrillon.

Malheureusement, le soupir de soulagement de Jack ne passa pas inaperçu de Marc. Et Sam vit comme au ralenti la bouche de Marc s'ouvrir pour lâcher encore une fois une ineptie capable de lui gâcher la soirée.

« Vous avez peur de mon père à ce point ? Ce sont ses étoiles qui vous effraye ou le fait qu'il risque de vous assassiner s'il vous voie avec Sam ? »

La mâchoire de Sam se décrocha. Faire remarquer à un colonel, que le père de sa…'petite amie' était beaucoup plus gradé que lui n'était pas une bonne chose, pas une bonne chose du tout. Elle connaissait trop Jack pour s'attendre à une explosion de colère, néanmoins, elle fut surprise du ton posé, presque moqueur, qu'il utilisa.

« En fait, je suis presque sûr de pouvoir le distancer à la course. Mais ce qui m'ennuie, c'est que même si je changeais de planète, il me retrouverait. »

Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ait vraiment dit ça ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça ! C'était…Non, il ne pouvait pas ! Le sourire 'J'ai-dit-une-connerie-mais-j'en-suis-fier' apparut sur son visage, et elle sut qu'il l'avait réellement dit.

Sam s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui pourrait effacer cette remarque stupide, mais avant qu'elle ait pu ouvrir la bouche, une voix retentit juste derrière elle.

« Sammy ! »

Elle ferma instinctivement les yeux, priant le ciel pour que ce ne soit pas réel. Mais, quand elle les rouvrit, elle tomba sur le sourire hilare de Marc et elle se demanda s'il grandirait jamais ; parce quand il s'agissait de se moquer d'elle, il avait les capacités d'un enfant de quatre ans. Se retournant avec un rictus, elle fit face à la femme âgée.

« Tante Anna… »

En moins de trois seconde, elle se retrouva prisonnière des bras de la femme, qui lui claqua deux baisers sonores sur chaque joue. Quand elle se fut libérée du carcan de ses bras, elle recula, prête à affronter le dragon. Repérant Virginie qui lui faisait discrètement signe de s'essuyer le visage, elle s'exécuta, maudissant le rouge à lèvres ancestral de sa tante.

« Qu'est ce que tu as à t'agiter comme ça, Virginie ! Tiens toi donc un peu plus droite ! Et regardes ça, ta robe est tâchée ! Ton mari est donc incapable de t'acheter une robe digne de ce nom ? »

Autant pour la gentillesse de sa belle-sœur ! Elle fut bien tentée de lui porter secours, mais elle n'était pas suicidaire, son tour viendrait bien assez tôt.

« Et toi, Marc ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette tenue ! C'est donc la nouvelle mode d'être débraillé ? »

Sam ressentit une joie malsaine quand son frère perdit son sourire au profit d'une moue contrite. En fait, elle sourit carrément elle-même quand il porta la main à sa cravate pour la resserrer.

« Sammy ! »

Le sourire se transforma en grimace, elle s'était réjouie un peu trop tôt.

« Ta robe est un peu indécente ! Tu aurais pu faire un effort pour ta cousine, quand même ! Maintenant, la moitié des invités d'Elisabeth vont croire que tu es une stripteaseuse sortant du gâteau. »

Sam soupira discrètement, ça aurait pu être pire. Vraiment pire. Un mouvement près d'elle l'alerta. Jack gigotait un peu trop, la meilleure façon de survivre à la tante Anna était de faire le mort et d'attendre que ça passe. Seulement ça, il ne pouvait pas le savoir, et il était évident que le commentaire sur sa robe l'avait énervé. Pourvu qu'il ne fasse rien de stupide !

« Moi, je la trouve magnifique. »

Sam ferma les yeux, Virginie grimaça et Marc éclata de rire.

« Marc, ça suffit ! Tiens toi correctement ! » Les éclats de rire cessèrent, et Anna se tourna vers l'homme qui avait osé contesté son jugement éclairé. « Et qui êtes vous, vous ? »

« Tante Anna, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te présenter Jack. »

Sam retint sa respiration, il y avait très peu de monde pour qui elle serait intervenue auprès d'Anna. Très, très peu de monde. Elle pouvait les compter sur les doigts d'une main. Elle se demanda s'il était conscient que ce qu'elle venait de faire équivalait à une séance de torture avec Baal, voire à un suicide pur et simple.

« Jack ? La rumeur est donc vraie, tu aurais enfin réussi à te trouver un homme ? » La vieille femme dédaigna la main tendue de Jack, et le détailla attentivement. « Hum. Au moins, il n'a pas l'air d'un psychopathe comme ce Jonas… »

Un frisson traversa Sam au souvenir de ce fou de Jonas Hansen. Sûr que lui ne lui manquait pas beaucoup.

« …sans doute à l'asile. Enfin, en tout cas, pour une fois que Samantha a du goût, on ne va pas s'en plaindre, n'est ce pas ? »

Sam s'aperçut qu'elle s'était déconnectée de la réalité et elle se força à y revenir illico presto. Enfin, elle ne devait pas y être arrivé parce que, devant elle, Jack plaisantait avec Anna comme si elle n'était qu'une charmante vieille dame et pas un monstre pleins de griffes et de dents aiguisées. Un seul regard à Marc lui confirma qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Sa mâchoire s'était pratiquement décrochée.

Quand elle se fut éloignée, Jack dût faire face à trois paires d'yeux mi-admiratifs, mi- soupçonneux. Sensation que Sam chassa bien vite. Comment diable aurait-il pu connaître Tante Anna et pourquoi auraient-ils joués aux inconnus ? Non, il fallait simplement admettre que Jack pouvait être aussi bon manipulateur qu'elle. Peut-être même meilleur.

« Quoi ?! »

Sam secoua la tête, refusant de répondre, puis l'entraîna vers leur table. Le dîner venait d'être servi et elle ne tenait pas à attirer l'attention.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Au grand étonnement de Sam, le dîner se déroula comme le reste de la journée. Parfait. Excepté bien sûr, quelques interventions de diverses personnes voulant voir en personne le 'miracle'. Jack et Marc s'étaient lancés dans une grande discussion sur le baseball durant la grande majorité du repas, et elle avait papoté un moment avec Virginie, appréciant –une fois n'est pas coutume- la normalité de la situation. Il fallait être honnête, elle n'avait pas réellement l'occasion de parler chiffons, séries télés et manucures, tous les jours.

Oh, elle aurait pu faire ça avec Janet, mais…en général leurs discussions relevaient plus de : un tel est en danger de mort, ou plus couramment de Cassie, des résultats scolaires de Cassie, et des relations sociales de Cassie…Et, bien évidemment, il y avait les variantes telles que : « Alors, une idée géniale pour sauver l'univers, cette fois ? ». Il arrivait, -rarement, mais ça arrivait, parfois-, qu'elles parlent de leurs histoires de cœur, mais ça tournait toujours court, principalement parce que chacune connaissait assez bien l'autre pour savoir qu'elle ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Donc, même si Janet était une amie très chère, sa meilleure amie, la seule de sexe féminin à vrai dire, Sam ne discutait pas avec elle de choses futiles, et cette légère récréation que lui avait offert Virginie l'avait mise d'excellente humeur. D'assez bonne humeur pour s'intégrer à la discussion des garçons.

Elle adorait la manière dont Jack parlait du baseball. Elle avait toujours adoré ça. La façon dont ses yeux s'agrandissaient et s'éclairaient. Passionnés. C'était la meilleure façon de les décrire quand ils portaient cet éclat. Aussi pitoyable que ce soit, elle se sentait jalouse qu'il puisse parler d'un jeu stupide avec cette force là. Jalouse, parce que même si c'était humiliant de l'admettre, elle aurait aimé qu'il parle d'elle comme ça. Alors, quand elle pouvait prendre sa revanche sur ce jeu, elle le faisait avec plaisir…et un soupçon d'ironie n'avait jamais tué personne, non ? Elle échangea un regard amusé avec Virginie quand elle se rendit compte que la conversation sportive l'ennuyait autant qu'elle.

« Encore en train de radoter sur ce jeu ? Et moi qui ai refusé de croire Daniel quand il me disait que vous commenciez à perdre la mémoire… »

Jack interrompit sa conversation pour se tourner vers elle, une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Euh…était ce vraiment une bonne idée de se moquer de son sport préféré ? Et de suggérer par-dessus le marché qu'il était en train de vieillir ? Ouuups…

« Carter…Seriez vous en train d'insinuer que je n'ai plus toutes mes capacités mentales ? »

Sam baissa la tête, honteuse. Elle l'avait cherché. Certes ils s'amusaient bien, mais c'était toujours son supérieur et quand bien même ne le serait-il plus, elle ne devrait pas essayer de se moquer de lui en public, ça se retournait forcément contre elle.

« Ne la grondez pas, Jack, elle a raison ! Il faut être complètement cinglé pour sortir avec ma sœur ! »

Sam fusilla son frère du regard, furieuse. Pourtant, un seul coup d'œil à Jack prouva qu'il l'avait pris sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Le traditionnel sourire en coin étirait ses lèvres, et elle se sentit mieux sachant qu'il n'était pas vraiment fâché contre elle.

« Susceptible… »

Le murmure de Jack la fit sourire. Il n'était destiné qu'à elle, et elle répondit donc sur le même ton.

« Je considère ça comme de l'amour propre. »

Les lèvres de l'homme s'étirèrent un peu plus encore. « Et de la mauvaise foi, avec ça. »

Se prenant au jeu, Sam se rapprocha inconsciemment de lui, fermant le mince espace qui les séparait, et les isolant ainsi du reste des convives de la table.

« Mieux vaut de la mauvaise foi qu'un mauvais caractère. »

« Je n'ai pas mauvais caractère, Carter. »

Sam sourit, le point était facile à marquer. « Non ? Pourtant vous êtes têtu, colérique et rancunier. N'est pas généralement la définition qu'on donne de quelqu'un ayant mauvais caractère ? »

« Ouh…Et sournoise… »

« Je ne suis pas sournoise ! » Sa voix s'éleva légèrement sous le coup de l'indignation et elle plissa les lèvres dans une moue boudeuse qui provoqua chez Jack un léger rire.

« Qui de nous deux a mauvais caractère ? »

Refoulant une irrésistible envie de lui tirer la langue, Sam rétorqua sur le même ton. « Qui de nous deux est sournois, à présent ? »

Jack sourit et leva les mains pour lui signifier qu'elle avait gagné et qu'il acceptait sa défaite de bonne grâce. Satisfaite, elle se souvint qu'elle avait un compte à régler avec son frère et se tourna vers lui. Elle fut surprise de constater que lui et sa femme les dévisageaient. Oubliant, momentanément qu'elle lui en voulait, elle haussa les épaules. « Quoi ? »

Marc échangea un regard et un sourire énigmatique avec sa femme avant de répondre.

« Rien. »

Agacée, elle lui fit une grimace digne d'une enfant de deux ans et dût fait face, suite à cet acte totalement spontané, à un Jack dans sa meilleure imitation de Teal'c. Elle avait oublié ce petit détail…La présence de son frère avait tendance à la transformer en une créature immature et incontrôlable. Tout l'opposé de ce qu'elle était en temps normal. Ou ce qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas être, plutôt. Mais ça, ce n'était pas très difficile. Plus simple en tout cas que de s'empêcher de sauter sur son supérieur hiérarchique…

« J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais charmante, Samantha. »

Le ton narquois de son frère la poussa à lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute. Après tout, il n'avait qu'une seule sœur, qui d'autre qu'elle pouvait se permettre de faire ce genre de chose ?

« Et moi, à quel point tu es courageux…Soul n'est pas avec toi ? »

La remarque, certes perfide, eut l'effet escompté et ce fut au tour de Marc de se ridiculiser en lui tirant la langue. Sam sourit hypocritement, et se tourna vers Jack, Virginie connaissant déjà l'histoire.

« Voyez-vous, un jour, Marc a voulu jouer les héros et a absolument tenu à regarder Shinning… »

« Si je me souviens bien de l'histoire, c'est toi qui voulais à tout prix voir ce film. », bougonna Marc.

Faisant comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue, Sam continua.

« Donc, faisant fi de l'interdiction parentale, on est redescendu au salon et allumé la télé. » Elle fut secouée d'un petit gloussement en repensant à la scène. « Marc n'a pas tenu plus de cinq minutes avant de réintégrer sa chambre en pleurant. Il avait un espèce de nounours en peluche qui s'appelait Soul…Il n'a pas fait un pas sans lui pendant un an. »

« Je n'avais que neuf ans ! »

Jack esquissa un sourire mais ne montra pas son amusement par égard envers Marc. Au contraire, il se contenta de donner un léger coup de coude à Sam.

« Et vous, qu'avez-vous fait ? »

Sam était vexée. Sous entendait-il qu'elle est pu être effrayée par un film d'horreur ? Elle avait beau n'avoir que six ans à l'époque, son rationalisme scientifique était déjà assez développé pour savoir où finissait la fiction et où commençait la réalité. Elle haussa les épaules.

« J'ai regardé le film. »

Il leva les sourcils, comme réellement étonné, et elle sentit gronder en elle le vent de la révolte.

« Toute seule ? Et vous n'avez pas eu peur ? »

« Vous doutez encore de moi, mon colonel ? »

Les paroles firent écho dans la mémoire de Jack, et les souvenirs le firent sourire. Exact reflet du sourire qui avait flotté sur ses lèvres des années auparavant quand il l'avait vue dans cette robe bleue…Elle était particulièrement furieuse à ce moment là.

« Non, je me disais juste que pour une enfant, c'était un film assez…impressionnant. »

Sam fronça les sourcils.

« Pitié, Carter. Je m'excuse, vous êtes très courageuse, et valez autant que moi, pas besoin de me refaire un exposé d'anatomie. »

Elle sourit, devant sa mine penaude et l'amusement qui perçait tout de même à travers le sérieux de sa voix.

« Vous êtes sûr ? Je pensais que vous aviez apprécié la dernière fois. »

Tout en disant ça, elle se rendit compte que leur conversation pouvait paraître étrange à des oreilles extérieures, et donc indiscrètes. Mais…tant pis ! Elle s'amusait trop, pour faire attention à ce que son frère pouvait penser.

« Pas vraiment…En fait, ça m'a assez effrayé. Sur le coup, j'ai pensé que vous étiez une folle féministe… »

Vexée et amusée à la fois, Sam partit au quart de tour. « Intéressant. Moi la première fois que je vous ai parlé, j'ai cru que vous n'étiez qu'un petit colonel borné et machiste. »

Pour toute réponse, Jack lui sourit tendrement. « Et vous pensez toujours ça ? »

La voix de Sam chuta de quelques décibels, et elle fut tout aussi surprise que Jack de ce qu'elle dit, parce qu'elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre. Ce qui était en soi assez préoccupant.

« Il ne m'a fallu qu'une minute pour revenir à ma première impression. »

« Qui était ? »

Réalisant brusquement qu'elle avait largement dépassé la ligne du flirt innocent, Sam vida son verre de vin. Elle pouvait toujours s'en sortir en plaisantant…Elle croisa son regard chocolat, et une alarme stridente résonna dans sa tête, hurlant : « DANGER ! DANGER ! ». Seulement, il était trop tard, elle était prise au piège, et…obligée de dire la vérité. Elle répondit donc de très mauvaise grâce.

« Pardon ? »

Sam soupira. Ok, il était logique qu'il n'ait pas compris son marmonnement étouffé. Mais elle n'avait jamais dit qu'elle allait lui rendre ça facile. Détourner la conversation semblait être un compromis assez intéressant…

« Ils ne devraient pas tarder à servir le dessert, non ? »

Ouah ! Ca, c'était l'esquive la plus brillante de la décennie ! On devrait lui décerner un oscar ! Pas étonnant que son frère et sa belle-sœur la dévisagent comme si elle était un goinfre invétéré. Seul Jack souriait, visiblement certain d'avoir pris l'avantage. Non pas qu'ils comptent les points. De toute façon, elle allait gagner. Elle gagnait toujours leurs joutes verbales. Oui, c'était certain. Elle allait gagner…

« Ca ne réponds pas à ma question…_Sam_. »

Grr. Il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire. Et la façon dont il avait insisté sur son prénom…C'était de la triche, pure et simple. Et il était beaucoup trop sûr de lui pour son propre bien.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je comptais y répondre, _Jack_. »

Elle appuya sur son prénom de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait, espérant que ça suffirait à lui faire comprendre que cette discussion là était close.

« Moi qui croyais que vous aviez réponse à tout. Je suis déçu… »

Apparemment, le message n'était pas passé. Pire que ça, il essayait de la faire culpabiliser.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un ignoble manipulateur et je ne tomberai pas dans un piège aussi grossier. »

Retenant de justesse un soupir agacé, Sam se tourna vers Virginie, attendant d'avoir l'opportunité de s'incruster dans la conversation. Elle battit cependant en retraite quand elle se rendit compte que son frère était en train de se faire violemment sermonner. Compte tenu qu'elle ne tenait pas à être impliquée dans une dispute de couple, elle se retourna vers son supérieur avec un air résigné. Il lui sourit gaiement en prenant une gorgée de vin.

« Allons, allons, Carter…Pas besoin de vous mettre dans un état pareil…Vous finirez par me le dire un jour, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Et je suis quelqu'un de patient. »

L'adjectif incongru la fit sourire et elle oublia sa rancœur. C'était ainsi avec Jack O'Neill ! Il pouvait la mettre dans un état de rage impressionnant et l'apaiser d'un sourire une minute plus tard.

« C'est faux. Vous êtes tout sauf patient…Et je vous trouve bien sûr de vous quand à ce que je ferai ou pas. »

Le sourire du colonel s'agrandit imperceptiblement, et il vida son verre.

« Quand je désire vraiment quelque chose, Carter, je pourrai attendre des années pour l'obtenir. Et il se trouve qu'au final j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. »

Curieusement, la gorge de Sam s'assécha et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa. Elle eut toutes les difficultés du monde à répondre quelque chose de sensé.

« Et quel rapport avec moi ? »

Elle espérait que le ton ironique avait suffit à dissimuler le curieux mélange de frayeur et d'espoir qui l'animait.

Pour toute réponse, il se contenta de lui sourire. Le genre de sourire qu'il avait eu après toute l'histoire de la boucle temporaire. Le genre de sourire qui signifiait ' tu crois tout savoir, mais tu ne sais rien.' Le genre qui la faisait fondre.

Il s'excusa auprès de Marc et de sa femme –interrompant, par là même, la discussion qu'elle n'avait pas jugé bon d'écouter- et se leva. Passant derrière elle, il se pencha et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille. « C'est vous le génie, Carter… ». Le murmure la fit frissonner et elle se rendit compte que d'un point de vue extérieur, la scène devait sembler très différente de ce qu'elle était en réalité. Fermant les yeux, elle sentit son souffle rouler sur sa nuque avant de s'éloigner. Quand elle rouvrit les paupières, il était pratiquement arrivé au couloir menant aux toilettes.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Les quinze minutes qui suivirent furent un enfer. Principalement parce que Jack ne revenait pas, et qu'elle en venait à se demander s'il ne s'était pas enfui. Mais il fallait dire aussi que les bavardages de Marc l'agaçaient, ce qui l'énervait parce qu'elle savait que si son esprit n'avait pas été distrait, ce qu'il racontait l'aurait intéressé.

Virginie avait, elle aussi, disparu et Sam avait découvert le motif de la dispute. Elle souhaitait appeler chez elle pour vérifier que les enfants allaient bien, attitude que Marc jugeait exagérée. Visiblement, les instincts surprotecteurs de sa femme le rendaient légèrement…irritable. Il fallait aussi dire qu'eux deux s'étaient pratiquement élevés tout seuls, sans personne pour téléphoner toutes les demi-heures pour vérifier qu'ils étaient en bonne santé. Ni même qu'ils étaient toujours vivants, à vrai dire. La mort de leur mère n'avait rien changé aux missions lointaines de leur père, et c'était à peine si celui-ci se souvenait qu'il avait des enfants. En général, il partait pendant deux semaines, appelait le week-end pour vérifier que la maison n'était pas en feu, et revenait…en retard de trois jours. Ni elle, ni Marc n'étaient habitués à un comportement comme celui de Virginie. Et son frère semblait penser qu'il valait moins qu'elle parce qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas autant, ce qui créait parfois de légères tensions.

Quand il eut fini de parler des enfants et de leurs récents progrès scolaires, -la discussion lui rappela amèrement celles qu'elle avait avec Janet-, Marc entreprit de lui parler de son travail. Qu'elle trouvait beaucoup plus rébarbatif qu'autre chose. Elle feignit néanmoins de s'intéresser pour ne pas le vexer, tout en gardant un œil sur le couloir menant aux toilettes. Elle décida de compter jusqu'à mille, s'il n'était pas réapparu dans ce laps de temps, elle irait le chercher et exigerait des explications pour le sous-entendu ridicule qu'il avait fait. Enfin…Il n'était pas si ridicule que ça. Juste…inattendu.

« Tu ne peux déjà plus survivre cinq minutes sans lui ? »

Le ton moqueur de son frère la ramena au présent.

« Quoi ? Désolée, j'étais… »

« Ailleurs. J'ai vu ça. »

Sam sourit et secoua la tête. Quoi que Marc pense, c'était forcément loin de la réalité.

« Alors… »

Laissant sa phrase en suspens, Marc dévisagea sa sœur. Agacée par les sous-entendus qu'elle ne comprenait pas, elle répondit sur un ton qui aurait pu être plus agréable.

« Alors, quoi ? »

Sans se laisser démonter par la brusque froideur de la jeune femme, Marc fit un ample geste de la main.

« Est-ce que c'est sérieux ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, incapable de comprendre de quoi il pouvait bien parler. Elle en était à 998, et s'apprêtait à se lever.

« Qu'est ce qui est sérieux, Marc ? »

Ce coup ci, ce fut Marc qui parut agacé.

« Jack et toi ! De quoi d'autre voudrais tu que je parle ! Je veux savoir si vous allez vous marier ou pas. »

Un uppercut à l'estomac ne lui aurait pas coupé plus efficacement la respiration. Qu'est ce Marc s'imaginait exactement ? Elle fut brusquement reconnaissante qu'il ne lui ait pas posé cette question devant le principal intéressé… Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas répondre sans avouer son mensonge, et ça c'était hors de question.

« Marc…C'est un peu compliqué… »

Voilà, ça, ça voulait tout dire. N'importe qui aurait compris qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est compliqué, Sammy. Tu l'aimes, il t'aime, et tu devrais déjà être mariée à ton âge. Tu n'as pas envie d'avoir des enfants, à toi ? Une famille ? »

Elle faillit répondre qu'elle avait déjà une famille, mais elle se mordit la langue. Un autre détail avait attiré son attention.

« Pourquoi dis-tu qu'il m'aime ? Tu n'en sais rien. »

L'éclat de rire la surprit. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de risible. A moins qu'il ne se moque d'elle. Là, tout s'expliquait.

« Sam ! Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Et, entre nous, il faut qu'il soit sacrément mordu pour affronter la Tante Anna, tu ne crois pas ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Se sacrifier pour les autres est une deuxième nature chez lui. Ca ne veut rien dire. »

« Qu'est ce qui ne veux rien dire ? »

Elle se retourna prestement au son de la voix de Jack, et un immense sourire se peignit sur son visage. Marc secoua la tête en marmonnant un « pitoyable » mais elle ne releva pas, trop contente de l'avoir à nouveau près d'elle. Il se glissa sur la chaise à côté d'elle, et dévisagea d'un œil noir l'orchestre qui avait entamé sa série de chansons. Elle devait admettre qu'elle ne pouvait que lui donner raison. C'était une des choses qu'elle supportait le moins aux mariages. Les mélodies gnangnan. Apparemment, Jack partageait sa vision des choses.

« Sam…J'ai une question intéressante… »

Elle sourit, heureuse de retrouver sa compagnie, et relégua au fin fond de son esprit les remarques gênantes de Marc.

« En revenant des toilettes, j'ai croisé votre cousin…David, je crois…Bref, il m'a posé une question pour le moins curieuse. »

Elle perdit son sourire aussi vite qu'elle réalisait ce qui se passait. Jamais elle n'aurait dû inviter Jack à ce mariage, jamais. Sa famille était bizarre, effrayante, et personne ne devrait être confronté à ça. En particulier quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait. Jack continua, sans remarquer son malaise.

« Il m'a demandé s'il était vrai qu'on allait se marier. »

Elle manqua s'étouffer et, se voulant galant, Jack attendit qu'elle ait fini d'avaler son verre d'eau pour poursuivre.

« Parce qu'apparemment, vous seriez enceinte de moi. »

Elle évita délibérément son regard. Elle allait retrouver celui qui faisait courir cette rumeur idiote et le démembrer. Vivant.

« Vous avez quelque chose à m'annoncer ? Je suis sûr que Daniel serait ravi de jouer les tontons. »

« Qu'avez-vous répondu ? »

« Que vous ne vouliez pas vous marier en étant enceinte. »

Ses yeux rencontrèrent brutalement les siens. Il trouvait ça drôle ! En fait, il était mort de rire. Il osait se moquer d'elle alors qu'elle frôlait un état de catalepsie profonde. Elle ne savait même pas ce qui la choquait le plus : que quelqu'un ait demandé ce genre de chose à son supérieur hiérarchique ou qu'il ne s'en formalise pas, allant même jusqu'à en rire. Heureusement, le retour de Virginie et l'arrivée du gâteau l'empêchèrent de répondre.

Mais elle n'eut même pas l'opportunité de se remettre tranquillement du choc, parce qu'une autre personne s'était invitée à leur table. La femme, d'un certain âge, salua chaleureusement tout le monde, avant de se tourner vers Sam, attendant qu'elle la présente au colonel.

Désormais habitué à être traité en miracle de la nature, Jack tendit la main, que la vieille dame serra chaleureusement. Résignée, Sam marmonna.

« Mamie, Jack O'Neill. Jack O'Neill, ma tante… »

Elle s'arrêta, hésita…Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment présenter la vieille dame. Ce n'était pas sa grand-mère, mais avec l'habitude elle en était venu à l'appeler mamie, et le fait est qu'elle ne savait pas comment la présenter autrement.

« Appelez moi mamie. Tout le monde m'appelle comme ça. »

Jack sourit, prouvant encore une fois qu'il était parfait dans l'art de manipuler les gens. Et particulièrement les personnes âgées.

« Alors, comme ça, c'est vous qui avez décroché le gros lot. » Elle désigna Sam de la tête. « C'est dommage que Jacob ne soit pas là…Vous connaissez Jacob ? C'est mon frère, voyez vous…On n'a jamais été vraiment proche, mais ça ne m'a jamais gêné parce que, quand nous étions jeune, j'avais une amie fantastique. Rosette. C'est comme une sœur. On est toujours amies, plus de 80 ans après, vous vous rendez compte ?… »

Sam bailla. Elle avait beau adorer la vieille femme, elle n'en était pas moins…légèrement excentrique. Il y en avait pour des heures ! Quand elle était lancée, elle ne s'arrêtait plus. Connaissant déjà toutes les histoires qu'elle racontait, Sam se concentra sur l'évolution d'un couple sur la piste de danse. Puis, quand la chanson s'arrêta, d'un autre. Puis d'un autre et encore un autre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde le compte.

« …Il ne faut pas oublier que je me suis mariée à 17 ans ! Je ne savais même pas comment on faisait les enfants ! C'était une autre époque ! »

Le coude de Marc s'affaissa et sa tête faillit heurter durement la table. Le bruit associé au passage que sa tante était en train de relater finit par faire réagir Sam. Un instant elle crut s'être véritablement endormie, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était juste perdue un peu trop profondément dans ses pensées. Pensées qu'elle se hâta de chasser quand elle réalisa que la plupart incluait un colonel très peu vêtu.

Un coup d'œil au dit colonel, suffit, néanmoins, à la pousser à faire quelque chose. Il menaçait sérieusement de piquer du nez et seule la politesse le retenait visiblement. Profitant de la diversion que lui offrait Marc, elle se leva et tendit sa main à Jack. Attitude un peu audacieuse.

« J'ai envie de danser. »

Voilà autre chose d'audacieux. En grande partie parce qu'elle ne savait même pas s'il savait danser. Et parce qu'en plus de ça, elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. L'ordre perçait dans son ton. Il pouvait très bien la remettre à sa place…

« A vos ordres, madame. »

Saisissant sa main, il se leva et l'entraîna vers la piste avec un sourire exagéré. L'attirant contre lui, il commença à bouger au rythme lent de la musique. Et, la tête enfouie dans son cou, Sam commença sérieusement à réviser sa théorie sur la musique gnangnan. Le rire rauque de Jack retentit doucement à ses oreilles et elle décala la tête pour pouvoir le regarder en face.

« Quoi ? »

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir posé cent fois la question depuis ce matin.

« Jamais plus je ne me plaindrai de vous ou de Daniel. Je le jure. »

Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Elle n'est pas méchante, juste… »

Jack lui releva le menton, de façon à trouver son regard, et elle réalisa, une fois encore, combien elle aimait jouer au couple avec lui. Peut-être parce qu'ils ne jouaient pas vraiment…

« Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle était méchante. Je l'aime bien, en fait, c'est un sacré personnage…Mais je préfère votre compagnie. »

Sans répondre, Sam nicha sa tête au creux de son épaule. Elle ne voulait pas déraper. Ne pas franchir la ligne avait été sa priorité depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, or, ce soir, la limite semblait plus fine que d'habitude…Plus dangereuse, aussi. Désirait-elle vraiment la franchir ? C'était une question épineuse. A laquelle elle n'avait pas de réponse immédiate.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Carter ? »

« Mmm ? »

Sam rouvrit les yeux. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait plus fait attention à ce qui l'entourait. En fait, il était probable qu'elle se soit endormie. Face à elle, Marc riait de bon cœur et elle dût se rendre à l'évidence : elle s'était endormie.

Comment diable avait-elle atterri dans les bras de Jack déjà ? Ah, oui. Ils avaient regagné leurs places, mangé leur gâteau et, fatiguée, elle avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. Ensuite, elle avait du s'endormir et glisser. En tout cas, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre parce qu'elle était bien. Concentrée sur les sensations, elle n'entendit pas la question du colonel, qui dût répéter pour la troisième fois.

« La mariée va lancer son bouquet…Si vous voulez y aller… »

Sam ne répondit pas. Certes, elle aurait de toute façon préféré rester aux creux des bras de Jack. Certes, jamais elle ne serait aller se ridiculiser à sauter après un stupide bouquet. Pourtant, elle bondit sur sa chaise, droite comme un i, et attrapa le poignet de Jack, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau. Le sifflement de douleur, et les yeux interrogateurs la poussèrent à s'expliquer. Elle bredouilla un mot, les yeux fixés sur la porte d'entrée.

« Papa ! »

Aussitôt, Jack suivit son regard. Se débarrassant de sa main libre de l'étau qui lui enserrait le poignet, il jura. Très grossièrement.

« Issue de secours ? »

Le ton se voulait amusé, mais Sam ne s'y trompa pas. Elle chercha une solution, certaine qu'ils ne devaient pas rester là. S'il les repérait, ils étaient foutus. Interceptant Marc avant qu'il ne fasse signe à leur père, Sam le força à l'écouter. Tâche ardue, compte tenu du nombre de coupes de champagne qu'il avait avalé.

« Marc, papa ne doit pas savoir que Jack était avec moi, d'accord ? En fait, le mieux se serait qu'il ne sache pas que j'étais là. Tu peux faire ça ? »

« Ce serait si dramatique ? Jacob est un homme sensé, si on lui explique… »

Sam se tourna vers le colonel, tout chez elle dégageait l'angoisse.

« C'est une très mauvaise idée, mais c'est votre vie… »

Jack prit le temps de réfléchir, analysant les propos de Sam, les recoupant probablement avec ce qu'il connaissait de Jacob, puis au bout de quelque secondes, il attrapa sa main.

« Un plan ? »

Jetant un coup d'œil en direction de son père, elle le vit en pleine discussion avec la Tante Anna. C'était foutu. Anna était la pire langue de vipère de la planète, elle allait dire tout le mal qu'elle pensait de Jack et…Oh, Nom de Dieu, c'était une catastrophe.

Sans plus réfléchir, elle entraîna Jack, dans la direction opposée. Elle avait pleinement conscience de réagir en enfant effrayée et non pas en adulte. Oui, elle réalisait agir sans maturité aucune. Le problème, c'est que l'alcool ne l'aidait pas à réagir de façon plus rationnelle.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva, à force de ne pas regarder où elle allait, elle fonça droit dans sa cousine. Qui était précisément en train de lancer son bouquet. Sam n'eut pas le temps de freiner, elle s'aperçut trop tard qu'elle allait provoquer une catastrophe. Et effectivement, Sam, Jack et Beth s'écroulèrent dans un nuage de voile, de tulles et de taffetas.

Un silence de mort succéda à la chute. Silence dans lequel, résonna encore plus fort la voix d'Anna.

« Si, si, je t'assure ! C'est David qui me l'a dit ! Elle est enceinte ! Je ne comprends pas qu'elle ne te l'ai pas annoncé elle-même ! Mais ce n'est pas le pire ! Non, le pire, c'est qu'il n'a aucune intention de l'épouser ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que les gens vont penser de ta fille ?! »

Elle dû finalement réaliser qu'elle était la seule à parler parce qu'elle se tut aussitôt. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Jacob de se mettre à hurler.

« SAMANTHA CARTER !!! »

Sam déglutit, échangea un regard avec Jack, et ensemble, ils évaluèrent d'un même coup d'œil expert la distance qui les séparait de la sortie.

Trop tard, cependant. Jacob était planté devant eux, les mains sur les hanches, il avait l'air furieux. Beth s'écarta rapidement, se remettant difficilement sur ses pieds. Le Tock'ra pointa le doigt sur Jack, avec une agressivité non dissimulée, et commença à avancer vers lui.

« VOUS ! »

Toujours par terre, Jack recula comme il put, exhortant Jacob à se calmer ou du moins à baisser d'un ton. Manque de bol, ça ne servit qu'à l'énerver plus encore.

« QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT A MON BEBE ?!! »

Réalisant qu'elle était tout aussi en danger que Jack, Sam se remit debout. Elle ne se rendit compte qu'un instant plus tard que Jack avait fait de même et s'était mis à courir. Apparemment, il allait pouvoir tester sa théorie sur la course.

« JE VAIS VOUS TUER !! »

Jack fit le tour de la pièce, Jacob aux trousses avant de la rejoindre. Elle ne comprit ce qu'il allait faire que quand il la saisit par les épaules pour se cacher derrière elle. Croyait-il vraiment que se servir d'elle comme bouclier allait dissuader son père de le tuer ? Ca ne servirait qu'à la faire tuer avec lui !

« Jacob ! Je peux tout expliquer ! »

Le vieil homme l'ignora et darda son regard sur Sam. Elle sentit confusément que c'était le moment de dire quelque chose d'intelligent pour le calmer. Elle ouvrit la bouche…et fondit en larmes. Ce qui ne lui apporterait aucun avantage, elle en avait conscience.

« Arrêtes de pleurer ! »

Obéissant par habitude, Sam baissa les yeux.

« Tu l'as laissé te mettre en cloque ! C'est ton supérieur pour l'amour de Dieu ! Et ta carrière ? »

Sam ferma les paupières, comme quand elle était petite, attendant que l'orage passe. Soudain, elle se sentit poussée, et elle s'aperçut que Jack s'était placé devant elle. L'attitude de protection était sincère, mais ça ne l'aiderait pas beaucoup quand son père déciderait d'en finir.

« Ne criez pas sur elle, Jacob. Elle n'a rien fait de mal. »

« Non, c'est vous le responsable ! Bon Dieu, Jack, à quoi pensiez vous, tous les deux ! Un enfant ! Vous réalisez un peu ! Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas demandé à George avant, hein ? Comment allez vous élever un enfant d'une prison militaire ? »

Sam attrapa la main de Jack. C'était instinctif, elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle savait qu'elle était en train de se donner en spectacle mais ne parvenait pas à ouvrir la bouche.

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, Jacob ! Sam n'est pas enceinte ! »

Décidant de faire preuve de courage, Sam regarda la réaction de son père par-dessus l'épaule de Jack. Jacob semblait méfiant, mais plus aussi furieux qu'avant. Merci Selmac.

« Pourquoi êtes vous ici ? »

« Parce qu'elle me l'a demandé. »

Elle était persuadée d'être la seule à percevoir la froideur sous le calme de Jack. Il détestait au moins autant qu'elle ce genre de représentation. Et était visiblement irrité que Jacob prenne si mal une hypothétique liaison entre eux. Considérant que tout danger était écarté, il se tourna vers elle.

« Voulez vous partir ? »

Sa voix avait retrouvé sa chaleur, et elle en fût soulagée. Au moins il n'était pas en colère contre elle. Oh, il devrait, parce que tout était sa faute. Mais il ne l'était pas. Elle parcourut l'assemblée du regard et tomba sur celui, franchement hostile de sa cousine, elle venait légèrement de lui gâcher son mariage. Pour toute réponse, elle hocha la tête.

En moins de trois secondes et sans savoir comment, elle était dehors. La fraîcheur nocturne la fit frissonner et elle se retrouva enveloppée dans la veste de Jack, marchant à grand pas vers la voiture.

« Attendez ! »

Elle sentit Jack hésiter, mais elle s'arrêta. Elle ne comptait pas se fâcher avec son père. Pas après tout ce temps. Le vieil homme les rattrapa et s'adressa à sa fille uniquement.

« Je suis désolé, Sam. J'ai mal interprété la situation, j'ai cru que toi et Jack… »

« Ca aurait été aussi grave ? »

Sam se surprit elle-même. Quelque part en elle, un barrage venait de céder.

« Il n'est pas assez bien pour toi, papa ? Qu'est ce qu'il te faut ? Quelqu'un qui sauve l'univers plus de deux fois par semaine ? »

Jack toussota et commença à s'éloigner, décidant probablement qu'il ne devait pas entendre cette discussion. Elle le retint par la main et toisa son père.

« Alors ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça…Jack est très bien. Il a des qualités…particulières, mais… »

« Ravie que tu approuves. Maintenant, excuses nous, mais on a des choses à faire. »

Sans un regard de plus, elle entraîna Jack vers sa voiture et s'installa sur le siège passager, claquant la portière derrière elle. Elle venait de prendre sa décision. Elle franchirait la ligne.

A côté d'elle, Jack mit le moteur en route avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

« Des choses à faire ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui, souriant à son tour. La soirée avait été riche en émotion, et vu la pagaille qu'elle avait mise ce soir, elle ne serait pas obligée d'inviter sa famille si jamais elle se mariait un jour. En fait, il fallait être réaliste, elle ne serait probablement pas obligée d'assister à une autre réunion de famille avant longtemps…Et, aussi étonnant que ce soit, même si sa famille entière venait très certainement de la rayer de son testament, elle se sentait bien.

« Un_tas_ de chose à faire… »

_**Fin**_


End file.
